


斯哈喪偶問卷

by fehn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fehn/pseuds/fehn
Summary: 1/9 SS生日賀文
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 4





	斯哈喪偶問卷

丧偶问卷

问卷作者：H喵 答卷人：Fehn

  
  


* * *

◆ 无法接受对方的死精神崩溃 ◆

* * *

  
  
**1月9日**  
  
他们个个演得如此逼真，一脸泫然欲泣，对得起你付的价码——我猜那要价不菲。  
  
是吗，哈利？  
  
你不会真的──看在梅林的份上，但愿我们的共同户头还能承担得起这个月的账单。  
  
你那些群众演员朋友，他们刺耳的啜泣和哭号几乎要掀翻我的办公室。  
  
米勒娃甚至跟着瞎起哄。  
  
她十足无礼地伸手试图拍我的胳臂，若非我足够机警，肯定都要相信，这不是又一场救世主鬼鬼祟祟探头探脑，藏在他们身后偷乐着指挥出的闹剧了。  
  
你别想我会上当，哈利。为这个又一回……我想想，第七回的 _生日惊喜_ 。  
  
虽然今年的花样……论创意度，或许我该认为你习得了一丁半点斯莱特林的皮毛。  
  
别得意，哈利。这不是称赞──想都别想。  
  
为了你竟然打破了这日子里该有的惯例。  
  
也许这名繁忙的傲罗需要一点提醒：任何一名有时间观念的，我更愿意称之为本人的「个人节日庆祝唯一参与者」，他究竟上哪去了？  
  
不要以为我不知道你排了假。你随手乱搁记事本的习惯可不懂守口如瓶。  
  
该死的，哈利。你到底──  
  
作为一名合格的成年人，你应当学会不要再玩些拙劣的把戏。  
  
特别是在我的眼皮底下。  
  
这场闹剧或者是你口中的惊喜，无论它是什么都可以停了。  
  
至少在三个钟头前你就应当飞路回家出现在客厅里──我们的客厅，然后开始在我周遭绕来绕去喋喋不休直到得到你要的──也许是一个吻该死的你不是吗？这难道不是我们家庭生活中天杀的惯例的一部份吗？  
  
梅林啊，我但愿无人能得知，这份馈赠便是我意欲长久保有的。  
  
你也不能得知，哈利。任何贿赂都无法撬开我的嘴。  
  
但若你再不回来──很好你总算回来了。  
  
但为何是门铃声？去麻瓜世界采购拎满东西？钥匙又弄丢了？你这粗心大意的……  
  
  
 _门铃声又响了两声，西弗勒斯有些步履匆忙地开了门。他绝不承认自己一度想到了某些不祥的可能，谎言与戏剧，它们的成份都是虚假的，他为这念头嗤之以鼻。_  
  
 _哈利这就回来了不是吗？_  
  
「……有何贵干，」他有些恼火地瞪着门外的黑皮肤高个子男人， _哈利的上司_ 。他也是整场戏的一部份？「金斯莱……堂堂魔法部长也替波特来传口信吗？很好，告诉他，这出闹剧已经够……」  
  
然而金斯莱·沙克尔的神情中有些什么不对劲。不，他太熟悉这种神情。这不是演技，这是战争里他们再熟悉不过的制式化报丧面孔。  
  
「不。」他听见自己的声音冷静地说道。  
  
「西弗勒斯……深呼吸，听我说……」  
  
「那不是真的。或者，你是为那两个手下来逮捕我归案的？」  
  
「什么？不不……他们应该处理得更得当，」魔法部长的表情变得有些黯然，「亲属指认，我知道那真的很艰难。」  
  
「对于他们直接闯进你的办公室这点我很抱歉。」金斯莱诚恳地说道。  
  
然而他致歉的对象突然一动也不动地瞪视着空中某处。  
  
「西弗勒斯……你还好吗？」他试探着问道。  
  
「我很好。不要试探，金斯莱。」过了半晌，魔药大师的目光终于挪移到了他脸上。  
  
「告诉我，哈利呢？」  
  
  
  


* * *

◆ 怀着思念继续生活 ◆

* * *

  
**1月11日**  
  
「他好起来了吗，米勒娃？我们能进去探望吗？」  
  
「还没到会客时间，我恐怕治疗师不会同意，波比。好了，让我们先来办完这些手续。」  
  
「……病房在五楼？难道是──他们可不能这样干！」  
  
「冷静点，亲爱的，他们没送他进杰纳斯&#8226;西奇病房。」  
  
「噢，谢天谢地。是部长把他送来医院的？预言家日报写的那些……哈利该不会真的──才过了几年宁静的时光，对他们两个都是。这太不公平了。」  
  
「是的，我也很遗憾，波比。这一切来得太突然了，特别是在战争都结束以后……希望西弗勒斯能熬过去。」  
  
「要是我那时多坚持一把，劝哈利回来任教就好了。你看，新来的人都待不久，现在黑魔法防御术的职位又空下来了……怎么了，米勒娃？」  
  
「事实上，几个月前哈利来找过我。他问我，是否还有哪门课程的教职正好空缺。」  
  
「噢不，梅林啊，你是说？哈利……哈利他 **曾经** 想要回校任教吗？」  
  
「我想他只是想多陪陪他。傲罗的工作忙碌，还有那些络绎不暇的采访。为了改善魔法世界，那些重建募资或战争孤儿基金会……甚至只是魔法部日常对外形象宣传。你知道，哈利不太擅长于拒绝，特别是在响应人们的期望这件事上。」  
  
「所以说他本来应该……」  
  
「是的，在新学年，甚至是下个学期就成为我们的新同事。」  
  
「这也太……等等，西弗勒斯知道吗？」  
  
「他特意跑回来向我要了聘书，说是打算给他个惊喜。那几个 _人渣_ 毁了一切。」  
  
「那些恶徒真该千刀万剐，他们通通都得下地狱！」  
  
「他们会的，迟早会的。来吧，波比，到我们了……」  
  
  
 **1月30日**  
  
在食死徒内部，折磨人的花样有许多种。  
  
虽然黑巫师们最为偏好恶咒，快速有效，受害者凄厉的哭嚎声总能极大程度地取悦他们。  
  
我无法不想象他们将哪些用在了你身上，我不能不去想。  
  
我情愿是我落到了他们手上。为什么不是？为什么不是为什么不是为什么不是？  
  
该死的为什么偏偏是你为什么他妈的在所有人中偏偏是你──  
  
哈利，你不能让我……独自活下来承受…… _这个_ 。  
  
或许你该听听你那两个蠢货同事最低能之处？他们胆敢指着那块焦黑的残骸， **对我** 说那就是你。  
  
我总要让他们闭嘴的。  
  
他们本该为这弥天大谎付出更多代价。  
  
若非那团物体旁还落着你的魔杖，而我该死的只瞧上一眼就不可能错认。  
  
我但愿落得这下场的是我。  
  
黑巫师折磨人的把戏有许多种，有些能摧毁心智，令人发疯。  
  
他们做到了。  
  
这就是为何我被迫躺在这间病房里，还每隔一段时间就有人进出。  
  
我原先以为，他们是提防着一名前食死徒，深怕他会对医院的维安构成威胁。  
  
然而他们眼中满盈着的同情与怜悯──那本是我最为憎恨之物，但此刻也已不再重要──写明了他们的职责便是阻止这个无能的男人杀死他自己。  
  
一个无能保护好他伴侣的废物──他们真认为他有资格苟活下去。  
  
数十年前，他本就不应当在酿成苦果后苟且偷生。  
  
那名老人说服他的理由，唯一的理由，现刻也没了。  
  
没了。什么都没了。  
  
他失去了唯一的珍宝，一切不再有意义。  
  
 _无预警的开门声让他又恢复了面无表情的状态。_  
  
「西弗勒斯？……太好了，你看上去气色不错。」麦格轻轻地走向病床，看上去似乎松了一口气。  
  
「当然，希望这不会令你大失所望，米勒娃，」他放下手中的报纸，谨慎地折好，就像往昔他会做的那般，「学校最近怎么样？」  
  
「老样子，就是斯莱特林们看起来恹恹的不太有精神，」年长的女巫勾起嘴角，露出一抹狡黠的笑容，「要我说，那些孩子们大概开始想你了。」  
  
「非常有趣。」他干巴巴地评价道。  
  
「说真的，西弗勒斯，你真可以考虑再休息一阵子的，」麦格递去一个有些担忧的眼神。  
  
不能怪她谨慎，他的表现定是太过平静，让她隐隐约约觉得不对。  
  
「不好意思，想必我们敬爱的校长是指：认真考虑继续被困在这个鬼地方？」他气势汹汹地咆哮着，边朝空荡的四周挥舞手臂，「什么也没有，见鬼了，我该死的为什么会想待在这里，整天躺着像个废人般──」  
  
她看上去有些动摇。「但，这对你的健康有些好处。」  
  
「没必要。」他深吸了一口气，好让自己平静下来，「你知道我的为人。在这里或在哪里并无多少区别，只是在地窖里，起码还有点事做。」  
  
闻言麦格皱起眉头，神色中的不满之情一览无遗。「治疗师也是这么说的。虽然我怀疑他们是希望早点打发掉你，圣芒戈显然处于人力紧张时期。」  
  
「你真该听听我和波比办那些手续花了多少时间。他们竟然就只派两个职员负责柜台，现场有那么多人等着呢。」她叹了口气，微微摇头。  
  
「噢，劳烦提醒，校长，我 _应该_ 那么做吗？」他以一种圆滑的口吻说道。  
  
麦格先是投以一记瞪视，而后不禁失笑。「你不会相信的，有时候我是有点怀念这个。好吧，如果你真的准备好了，我或许该考虑接受治疗师的建议。」  
  
她相信了。  
  
  
  


* * *

◆ 殉情 ◆

* * *

  
**2月13日**  
  
没有人知道，他给自己排定了一场相当漫长的旅行。  
  
那将只会是一瞬间的事情。  
  
收拾东西所耗费的时间，比他想象中要多上不少。  
  
也许是因为地窖里的那些瓶瓶罐罐，材料与纸卷，与其余零碎的杂物，几乎横跨了他半生的长度。更何况，他还得瞒着时不时上门探望（他更愿称之多管闲事）的同事来干这些事。  
  
人的一生就是一条线。  
  
从何处来，往何处去，目的地十分明确。  
  
他曾徒劳地期盼着能和波特一直这样下去，直到看这世界最后一眼。  
  
那恼人的格兰芬多每天总要变着花样，迫使他认可他们之间的誓言。  
  
就好像永远一词得以实现。  
  
就好像那些紧紧相拥仍不足以抵抗厄运时刻的到来。  
  
它敲了门，而他们即使熟知再多的咒语都无法，做足准备。  
  
他一直知道自己并不受命运之神眷顾。  
  
但他不曾想过那傻小子也是的。  
  
他理当是他们所有人，所有巫师之中，最受它眷顾的那一个。  
  
自大难不死活下来的那刻起，这个男孩就成为了某种传奇。即使他们投注那么多心力，就可耻的是为了在最终时刻让他亲自赴死──可他不是又再度活下来了吗？  
  
没有第三次了。即便他不愿意承认这个事实。  
  
事实又何须谁来承认。  
  
他反复摩娑着手里那支曾属于哈利的魔杖，想起许多事。  
  
他们的第一个吻，第一支舞，第一次有些笨拙又急切的对彼此身躯的探索。  
  
还有那年，当他掏出婚戒时，哈利那难以置信又欣喜若狂的神情。  
  
那个傻小子立刻就扑了上来──为了保护他手里的戒指盒──他们俩人就着一种滑稽的姿势双双跌到了沙发上。  
  
你与一个人缔结了某种固定且悠长的关系，当中便有太多无法抹灭的记忆。  
  
对于巫师来说，想欺瞒住自己有许多办法，咒语或药剂，迷惑心智或截去过往的片段认知，但对于此刻的他而言……并无任何必要性。  
  
忘记了那些最珍贵的，又能换得什么样的延续。  
  
他是可憎的，可鄙的，可供强大巫师驱使，匍匐在他主人脚边恳求施舍哪怕一丁点仁慈的。  
  
即便不再是了，可谁又会特意为他改观。  
  
只有那个傻小子了。  
  
不厌其烦，殷切期盼，只因他答应了一场晚餐邀约，那张年轻的面孔瞬间满溢着无法忽视的喜悦之情。  
  
他知道自己配不上这些。  
  
对任何人来说，哈利都是个极好的选择，反过来说，他也应当选择最好的。  
  
可那小子不听人劝，平白浪费在他身上这么多年。  
  
最后还孤零零地走了。  
  
那该有多寂寞。  
  
他没亲眼看到众人纷纷为他举起魔杖的瞬间，没看到他们泣不成声的崩溃模样。  
  
有些人甚至当场直接昏死过去。  
  
可他们，哈利的朋友们都还有各自的生活与未来，即便断开了与他的连结，也还有其他亲朋故友在呼喊着，让他们回到其他连结之中。  
  
若无意外，哈利要等上很多很多年以后才能再见到他们。  
  
虽不知死后将去往何处，但他想，至少他还能陪他一程。  
  
他为他做的终究太少，可还有些事唯独他能做到。  
  
西弗勒斯缓缓站起身，那剂他命名为somnus的魔药再等上片刻就能酿成。他所要做的就只是喝下它。  
  
受蛇毒持续侵害神经的那几年里，他曾因身体机能的恶化，筹备过几种自我了结手段。  
  
这就是其中之一。  
  
  
  


* * *

◆ 因为失去喜欢的人性情大变 ◆

* * *

  
**2月14日**  
  
西弗勒斯在冰冷的石地上醒来，浑身僵硬，脑袋昏沉，难以挪动手指。  
  
起初他以为这便是死后世界的通常现象。  
  
接着他开始咳嗽，全副脏器都要呕出似的剧烈咳着。  
  
一阵恶心感涌上，黑色液体就那么混着胃液自嘴角流涌而出，他伸手摀口，毫无作用。直到再也吐不出什么，他依旧喘着气，头部钝痛，间或难以遏止地咳着。  
  
他的拇指不知何时沾上了血，从口中仍残留着的痛觉和铁锈味看来，可能是倒下时咬伤了舌头。  
  
魔药一直是他自负的领域，这场突如其来的失败自不在意想之中。  
  
不敢置信的念头汹涌冲刷过心神，压过了一切。  
  
他抽出魔杖对着自己检测，结果显示除了一些擦撞伤，整体并无大碍。  
  
他瞪着地上那摊刚被他呕出来的失败魔药，somnus的效用不可能失败，除非──突然想到了一个可能性，他忍着脑中眩晕，步履跌撞地走向自己的原料储藏柜。  
  
蛇毒伤害了他的神经，影响了嗅觉，他再也不能如往昔一般精确掌握原先擅长的领域。最艰难的时候，若不聚精会神控制手腕，搅拌的圈数便会因指尖晃抖难以计数。  
  
他也再不能分辨有些肉眼看上去并无二致，只能从气味上仔细分辨的植物了。  
  
取出一个装满紫色锯齿草叶的玻璃瓶。他死死盯着内容物，目光像要在上头生生凿出一个洞来。  
  
纵使没有任何确切证据，他就是知道，必定有人对它动过手脚；当然，要从逻辑上推断也只有能有这个结果，顺序与手法都正确，唯一出问题的仅可能是原料。  
  
那得是多早的事情了……在他最为狼狈不堪，连一锅缓和剂都可能酿造失败的时日。  
  
「somnus……这是某种……类似无梦药水的改良版吗？」波特曾好奇地看着他忘在桌上的手稿问道。  
  
这不能怪他，他没想过那名年轻人还能认得一些日常用语以外的单词。  
  
现在看来，他同样低估了对方的警觉程度。  
  
他明白自己拥有某种程度的自毁倾向，只是这毕竟是他一个人的事，这么多年来也并不影响任何局势，是以自然未曾想过哈利会上心……还从那么早以前开始。  
  
阻止他提早离世。这会是那名年轻人的期望吗？  
  
握着玻璃瓶，那里面满是年轻的格兰芬多特意偷偷替换掉的草叶。它与它所假冒的植物同样都长在禁林深处，要摘采到甚至得挑准正确的天气与时节。  
  
光想到哈利费了多少功夫，只是为了悄悄减少他哪日真的将somnus用在自身身上……  
  
他开始有些踌躇不决。  
  
「西弗勒斯，你在吗？」飞路传来女校长的呼唤，他放下玻璃瓶，匆匆走了出去。  
  
「怎么了，我能帮上什么忙？」他语调平和地说道。  
  
或许是刚刚知晓的，哈利那不曾宣之于口的关怀，使得他此刻内心变得柔软，难得一回，他并不想展现出那副怒气冲冲的样子。  
  
麦格很明显地楞了愣。「你……」  
  
他只是静静地等着她说下去。  
  
「我想，还是让你知道比较好，」对着忽然有些陌生的同事，女校长迟疑了一会后才说道：「他们……傲罗们让人跑了，就是那些哈利遇上的食死徒残党。」  
  
  


* * *

◆ 若无其事移情别恋寻找第二春 ◆

* * *

  
**2月18日**  
  
三把扫帚的生意向来很好，今晚也不例外。也许是熟客较多之故，罗斯默塔女士特意站在了店门口附近招呼着客人。  
  
西弗勒斯似乎对周遭的嘈杂并不在意，他坐在酒馆深处靠墙的一角，桌上搁着两杯蜂蜜酒，对面坐着一名黑发蓝眼青年，正倾身向前，露齿笑着对他说些什么。  
  
明早的预言家日报头版可能会报导这一切。他漫不经心地想着。  
  
生活不能一成不变，想得到什么，总是要做出一点妥协，好比遇见新的人，与他一同出双入对，适当地露出一些微笑。  
  
一切就为了换得他们共度的这个夜晚。  
  
「为了今晚，西弗勒斯，」对面的青年朗声说道，朝他举杯。  
  
注意到同一时间，酒馆内的所有目光都朝他们看来。他微微点头，带着一抹不意察觉的浅笑，举杯回敬。「我以为你会更喜欢别处。」  
  
「这里挺好的，生意好，」青年左右张望了一下，耸了耸肩。「一旦走进来就很难挤出去。」  
  
「看来你都计划好了？」西弗勒斯问道。  
  
「当然，我们也等得够久了，」青年仍是一副闲适的模样，「准备好上报了吗？」  
  
问他准备好了吗？  
  
若非如此，他又是为了什么活到这一刻？  
  
「Always.」  
  
就在下一秒，黑魔标记在夜空绽放，三把扫帚的门被人大力撞开了。  
  
十多名凶徒冲进了酒吧，沿途所有酒客纷纷让道。罗斯默塔惊呼了一声，随即在员工的簇拥下自暗门消失。  
  
一群戴着面具的食死徒残党挤进了酒吧中央，周遭一圈净空，再过去是尽量挤往四面墙窗的客人们。  
  
「斯内普，你这个卑鄙孬种叛徒！」为首的是个套着黑袍的彪形大汉，他胡乱朝脸抓了两下摘下面具，就怕世人不认得这张面孔，「抓住他！把他吊死！他跟救世主是一伙的！」  
  
西弗勒斯冷冷瞥去，不记得自己曾见过此人。  
  
当然了，混得差的无名之辈总要等到树倒猢狲散才有机会出头。  
  
他的哈利……一举将他们当中最有能耐的几个都解决了。  
  
「就是现在！动手！」没等他出手，他对面的黑发青年一跃而起，转身就朝来人施展缴械咒。  
  
就像等待着这一刻的指令，酒吧里上一秒还显露怯色的来客不分男女老少纷纷掏出魔杖，一时间各色魔咒闪耀着，映得三把扫帚像个五光十色的舞池。  
  
黑发青年一脚猛击，又是一记攻击咒语，彪形大汉瞬即倒飞出去，撞挂到了酒馆木制吊灯上。  
  
一团混乱中，西弗勒斯瞥见了一条漏网之鱼。一个矮小的男子正悄悄趁乱溜向员工通道，那里通往后门。  
  
他侧身一一钻过打斗不休的人群，跟了过去。  
  
哈利本不会那么轻易中埋伏的。他或许仍欠缺一些经验，但并不愚蠢……是的，傲罗之中藏有内鬼。  
  
米勒娃前脚告诉他消息，金斯莱后脚就亲临了校长室。为了不打草惊蛇，有些事情只能由他暗中策划。  
  
我究竟是为了什么活到这一刻的？西弗勒斯自问道。  
  
其中之一，想必是为了让这个男人见识地狱。  
  
他在后门拦住了那名傲罗叛徒，用一记神锋无影。后者很快只能蜷在自己的血泊中，因失血过多而脱力，魔杖掉在一公尺外的距离。  
  
西弗勒斯走上去，当着他的猎物面前，将它啪擦折断。  
  
「食死徒折磨人的方法有许多种。」靴子踏在对方的手指上，他微弯下腰，对着仍能惨叫出声的男人轻柔地说道：「在体验完当中大半以前，你不会死的。」  
  
他目露凶光，魔杖笔直地指向男人，那尖端几乎要迸出火花。  
  
他知道这是错误的，不可饶恕，一旦遭查出，他或许会因此被关进阿兹卡班。  
  
但他也许根本不会让自己活到那一天。  
  
「钻心…..」  
  
「西弗勒斯！别……」声音响起的同时，一道咒语打向他身侧的空地。  
  
西弗勒斯本能地闪避开，借着月光看清了来人。  
  
那是一个套着黑斗篷的巫师，看上去负伤不轻，他撑着自己的腰腹，摇摇晃晃地坚持走向他。  
  
那个身形，就像……他不可能错认，他怎可能错认？  
  
西弗勒斯的心脏疯狂跳动着，他整个人如遭雷击，四肢发麻。  
  
「哈利？」他听见自己的声音这么说道。  
  
在来人倒下之前，他稳稳拥住了他。  
  
「你没──我以为──」他的嗓音因一阵突如其来的哽咽而沙哑。  
  
但那些都并不重要。  
  
他一遍遍地抚过青年的额间，拨开他凌乱纠结成团的刘海，拭去脸颊上的尘土。  
  
如果这是幻境，他也不愿再回到所谓的现实。  
  
「嘶……」轻微的抽气声很快地打消了他上一秒的念头。  
  
他刚要举起魔杖检测就被哈利伸手阻止了。「没事，我才在麻瓜医院躺了二十多天……只是肚子炸开了个洞，炎症让人一直发烧，幻影移形可能撕裂了伤口……」  
  
意识到随着自己的叙述，年长的男人脸色有越来越黑的趋势。哈利连忙保证道：「都是去圣芒戈就能解决的小事，真的。」  
  
他还想多说什么，又被西弗勒斯一把抱入怀里，以一种避开伤处的谨慎姿势。  
  
年长的男人凑在他耳边低声说道：「……我是如此想念你，哈利。」  
  
所以不要再这样一声不吭就消失，我无法承受这个。  
  
像是听懂了那些没说出口的话语。青年的双臂环住了他的腰，掌心在背脊上轻轻划动着。  
  
「咳，抱歉打扰你们一下，」黑发青年抱着双臂，朝两人投以戏谑的眼神。「顺带一提，能再看到你真好，哈利──傲罗司是时候进行大清扫了。」  
  
「如果再发生这种事，金斯莱，」西弗勒斯下意识地更加抱紧了他怀中的珍宝，「向梅林起誓，我会令你们每一个人都相当后悔。」  
  
「没有下次了，」现任魔法部长顶着黑发青年的模样耸了耸肩，继而摊手问道：「还没告诉他，哈利？」  
  
对着满脸疑窦的自家伴侣，哈利的脸上绽开了一个有些难为情的微笑。「我知道你可能会对我半途而废这回事说教半天……但是，也许，一名新同事是可以被允许的？」  
  
响应这名待退年轻傲罗的是一句七年来他未曾吐露过的剖白心迹。  
  
「如果你愿意，要我担任格兰芬多的院长我都允许，哈利。」  
  
哈利怔愣了好一会才回过神来，意识到这必定是个玩笑。「作为交换，西弗勒斯，我愿意去管理斯莱特林……」  
  
「不必了。」西弗勒斯斩钉截铁地否决道。  
  
「你已经……拥有了他们的院长。」  
  
哈利的耳根红了。「我……我有吗？」  
  
「是的，永远。」西弗勒斯慎重地说道。  
  
这注定是一个会上头版的夜晚。  
  
这也注定是一个失而复得的夜晚。


End file.
